I Lost You
by Technician Fan
Summary: A girl escapes from her capturers when they burn her village. She escapes by becoming a Anima but she is only a pup who can not survive on her own. She is determined to find her family and her older brother... TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Prologue: Life and Death

**I Lost You **

By Techichian Fan (Rethahixe)

Disclaimer: If I owned +Anima would I be writing this on Fan Fiction?

A/N: This character will not become a Mary-sue. She is from Senri tribe however.

Prologue: Death and Life

A young girl ran into the woods away from the fighting men and the screams of her tribe. She heard a shout of a man as he ran after her. Her breath became ragged as she ran faster, she remembered her father showing her the ways of the mountain to escape any man that would try to harm her. Now she used every one that her father had taught her but the man was still coming after her.

Suddenly, she began to feel her body change shape and she collapsed into the stream she had begun to cross. She pushed herself up off the bottom of the stream and found she had four legs instead of two. Her reflection in the stream showed a wolf pup instead of her human self.

_`I am a wolf +Anima…' _She thought in wonder. Then her wolf ears turned toward the snapping of a twig behind her. The realization of how defenseless she was against her pursuer took hold of her mind and she began to cross the stream fighting against the current. _`I'm not going to make it.'_ She thought as a stick hit her tail on its way down stream. The girl lost her balance and tumbled under the icy stream. _`I'm going to die…'_ she thought.

Suddenly a strong force brought her up from the water. The girl didn't look to see what it was, she began to cough up the water that had tried to seep her life force away. Then in a sudden panic she remember what she had so desperately been running from before the stream had tried to take her. Her head snapped around in search of danger but she was utterly alone. She started to get up when she found she still had paws instead of hands focusing on her human thoughts she felt her wolf body slip off her like a coat she had taken off. The girl stood up and looked around trying to find some small piece of forest that looked remotely familiar but could find as much as a single tree that she could have seen before.

The girl started walking down stream when she saw the most mystical sight she'd ever seen in her life. Five sleek wolves ran a crossed the stream sending the water sparing off in various directions like doves taking flight into a shimmering mist. _`It would be wise to transform back into my +Anima.'_ She thought sliding to her knees as they compounded and turned into short pup legs making it impossible to run if these wolves decided that she wasn't worth bringing into the pack.

The leader of the pack followed his mate to the strange little +Anima she'd found when she was returning from her hunt. As the pack gathered around the wolf girl she found herself able to understand what they were saying to one and other. With a certain grace a pale, stone colored she-wolf stepped forward to speak, _`She is from the Tooa Tribe, their village burned this evening. She was the only one to escape her capturers because she turned into one of us. Now her family's gone so who can teach her the ways of her people? I move we raise her as one of our own until she comes of age in her world.'_ The she-wolf silently stepped back and waited to see if there as anyone who would challenge her choice.

Finally when no one stepped forward, a dark brown wolf stepped forward and said, _Then it is done the wolf +Anima will be raised away from her own kind until she comes of age.' _The rest of the wolves howled to the moon celebrating the new member of their pack. The girl tried to howl with the other wolves but it came out like a high-pitched squeak. _`All things in good time my wolf pup'_ The she-wolf said brushing up against her young wolf +Anima. The girl thought this night had been filled with such tragedy and such joy that the cosmos must have been spinning around faster than the humming bird's wings beet. She had found a group of wolves would promised to protect her until she was sixteen and that meant she had nine years of safety and love ahead of her and that felt very good indeed.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know some of you people would argue that +Anima's don't change completely but if you read the sixth book Mukar the tribe's leader transforms completely into a wolf so that's why she does to.


	2. Life as I knew it

Disclaimer: Do I look like Natsumi Mukai? *uh… the answer was no.* I don't +Anima or any of its characters except for Stream my character.

A/N: Your Christmas treat people! I slaved away last night to finish it so it may be just a little bit sketchy. Everybody give a huge Thank you **Black Ookami Wolf** for prompting me to finish this chapter. Just in case you get confused I'm going to put a description of the wolves at the bottom just so you know.

**Chapter one:**

Stream silently padded along the trail as she returned to her den mates. Her hunt had been successful and she now had three fat, juicy rabbits dangling from her jaws.

The other wolves had most likely returned from their hunts already. Stream guessed that they to had probably caught multiple game also. It was the middle of the summer and prey flourished in the mountains. The past winter had been harsh on the Bracken Shadow pack and three of their brethren had joined the Night Path up in the sky.

Through the thick green foliage Stream saw a slight black pelt jump up in the air. She shook her head slightly before speeding up into a trot to see if her friend was alright.

The willowy figure stood all four feet on the ground, hackles raised straight up as if in a challenge. The she-wolf sighed and calmed down seeing it was only her.

"Vigilant, be careful. One of these days your going to kill one of us when we come home." Stream chuckled. Vigilant was born into a pack of loners and never could stand up to anyone, the only way she got by was to put up a big show and hope it worked. Rouge, her mate, had found her there and had become smitten with her. When they finally decided that they wanted a family they left her pack and found the Bracken Shadow pack.

"Maybe I'll get you." Vigilant said going along with the joke. The two of chortled as they entered the pack's den way. The den way was a large space in front of the den itself where the pack could play and relax.

Vigilant nodded once before disappearing to go spend some time with her mate. Stream paced over to the kill pile. Many small animals were in it; in the summer there was more than enough small prey to sustain them that the pack didn't have to go hunting bigger game.

Stream threw the quarry a top and turned to leave when a small 'oof ' came from the pile behind her. She turned around again to find a tiny pastel orange wolf pup crawling out from under a rabbit. The pup's amber eyes got wide when she saw Stream standing over her.

"Uh, hi Stream." the pup said smiling guiltily. Stream sighed and smiled. Onyx was her friend's only pup. Onyx was also the only pup Stream could ever remember getting into so much trouble. She was always trying to sneak out of the den way and into the forest.

"Your mother wanted you to stay out of trouble today Onyx." Stream removed the rabbit from Onyx's scruff.

"I know Stream but I just wanted to play outside and I figured if I waited for you to get home you could help me how to hunt." Onyx said bouncing to her feet still smiling, her smile didn't look quite so guilty now though.

"How bout we bring this to your mother and then head down to the trainer's circle." Stream asked grinning. She carried the rabbit toward her friend, Garnet, as her hyper pup bounced along. Garnet and her had grown up together and had a very close bond together.

Technically they were sisters if you thought about it, but they never thought of it that way. It wasn't because they had different coats or anything like that they just had always known that they came from to different families and they accepted that.

Garnet's amber eyes gleamed when she looked up from her herb sorting and saw the two of them coming towards her, when she got up her crimson red coat flashed in the fading light. Garnet met Stream halfway and nuzzled her shoulder, Stream did the same before they stood apart. This was a traditional greeting between members of a pack, it showed the affection between the two wolves.

"I brought you some food." Stream said dropping the rabbit on the ground. Garnet nodded her thanks and fell upon it; when she was done she stood up once more.

"Did you have a good time Onyx? I saw you by the edge this afternoon."

"Yes mother I stayed in the den way." Onyx said, this was a question that had turned into tradition for her mother and her.

"Stream?" Garnet asked, looking for verification to what Onyx had said.

"It's true. I found her under the rabbit I gave you." Onyx nudged Stream's leg and looked up at her, "Alright since you've been patient I'll ask. Can I show Onyx some hunting techniques since she stayed in the den way today?"

Garnet pretended to be in deep thought over Stream's question, finally Onyx couldn't stand it anymore and she started jumping up and down saying, "Can I? Oh please can I? I was good ALL day!"

Garnet put a paw on Onyx's back to stop her excessive jumping. "Yes, yes. Of course you can. Make sure she doesn't wonder off." She said to Stream.

"Believe me I know. She goes everywhere if your not watching her." Stream's eyes widened on the word 'everywhere'.

"Run along now. I have herbs to sort." Garnet said shooing them toward the trainers circle.

"Yuck, Herbs. Come on lets go Stream." Onyx muttered.

Stream laughed before saying, "You hate herbs? How ironic is that. A healer's daughter who hates herbs."

"What's 'ironic' mean?" Onyx asked inquisitively, turning her head to one side as they walked along.

"Well it mean-" Stream stopped as a young dusty brown he-wolf walked in front of them. Stream's eyes flared in anger. "You go ahead Onyx I'll catch up with you in a moment." She said still staring at the male.

Onyx smiled and said, "Okay. See you." Before dashing off for the trainer's circle completely oblivious to the tension between the two adult wolves.

"What do you want Rock Breaker?" She asked, her voice icy as his were blue. He smiled slyly as if he know something she didn't. "Tell me or we have nothing more to talk about." Stream stepped forward to move around him. He block her, and then sniffed her scent.

"We could be a great parents Stream. I know you've always wanted them." Rock Breaker said taking yet another step toward her.

Stream let back a full-fledged snarl and took a step forward, snapping her teeth together causing him to back away but not vary much. "Yes, want pups but yours! I want a worthy mate." With that Stream slammed into his shoulder and pushed him a side.

Rock Breaker had been after her ever since her first hunting ceremony. She had constantly told him that she had no desire to be his but he still continued to advance upon her. Once he had even challenged her to a match to decide if he had the right to be hers. During the battle she bitten him so hard on the snout that he now wore a deep scar upon his snout from it. Ever since then he had pretty much left her a lone.

Onyx pranced over to her excitedly, "What did Rock Breaker want Stream."

Stream looked into Onyx's amber eyes before saying, "Nothing, he just wanted to know what we were going to be doing."

"Oh, well then can we get started on the stuff I'm going to be doing in the future. Hopefully sooner than we think."

"Alright lets go." Stream said.

~ * ~ * ~

"Stream its time for Onyx to head for the den!" Her adoptive mother, Petal Stone, called. Sometimes it seemed that she was just an ordinary wolf. Stream's head swiveled a round to face her as if in mockery of what Petal Stone had thought.

Stream's eyes were a normal ginger green but where was the _mark_. Around her eye formed the tattoo that branded their two worlds apart. Her pup was human and she was a wolf. Even her pelt was different, it was grey with black patches splattered on top.

"Aw," Onyx sighed. "Stream was just teaching me the proper death strike for the mole!"

Petal Stone laughed, "I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that tomorrow little one."

"Alright. If you say so Petal Stone." Onyx said her hyperness damped only slightly, even after all of there training.

Stream and Onyx launched themselves up the pit's side. When they reached the top a dark brown wolf slid up next to Petal Stone. Each of the wolves nodded once then after he returned the favor they licked him muzzle twice, then Stream moved over to Petal Stone and nuzzled her shoulder; Petal Stone did the same.

"I came looking for Petal Stone but I see she is momentarily unavailable." Eagle said, his amber eyes shifting toward Petal Stone's grey-blue ones. They seemed to be talking to each other like this but neither Stream or Onyx know what they were saying.

Stream figured it wasn't something that Petal Stone was to happy about because her eyes kept getting darker and darker as if they were recalling something Petal stone had tried desperately to forget.

Suddenly their eyes drifted back to Onyx and Stream. Petal Stone's eyes returned to their former state and she said, "Well, lets get back to the den shall we? Onyx must be tried."

"Of course Petal Stone." Stream said. Then without further interruption the four of them headed back to the den way.

When they got back they found a muddy brown colored male launching himself onto a pale yellow male. The two of them snarled and snapped each other viciously. Garnet and Vigilant sat on the edge of the skirmish and watched occasionally howling or thumping their tails.

"Oh, I hope father wins this time." Onyx said to Stream as Zenith took a swing at Rouge. He missed and Rouge leaped on top of him but before Rouge could force him into submission Zenith had already latched onto Rouge's front leg and had him on his back belly side up.

Garnet saw four of them standing there and she bowed her head saying, "Eagle." then she and the others walked over to him and licked his face twice. They then moved over to Petal Stone and nuzzled her shoulder. Once the greeting was over, the pack climbed up the steep pathway that led to the place where all of the Bracken Shadow pack's ancestor's were buried. This was the place where they would come to sing to their ancestor's where it was to usher another one into the Night Path or to bring the attention the newest pack member. Tonight they came up just to celebrate.

~ * ~ * ~

Stream stretched out her front paws. Last night they had howled until the moon had disappeared from the sky. The others were still fast a sleep from what she could see. Stream silently crept around them careful not to wake them.

When Stream got out side she heard the strangest noise, a curtain buzzing sound. But before she could figure out what it was she felt a strange stinging on her left shoulder. She looked down to find blood rushing from a wound.

Stream swayed slightly before falling to the ground. The last thing she remembered was a strange feeling of her body shifting or was it changing.

A/N: Phew! I finally finished it at, wait for it… 2:09am. I know there much +Anima in it yet but I just wanted you to get a feeling of how she been living her life as wolf. I promise the next chapter will have loads more +Anima.

An **IMPORTANT **question for you: How old is Upas? And how old Fly's friend the commander dude? If you don't know that's okay I'll do without.


	3. Memories of the Past

A/N: Yes, I haven't updated in forever but I promise that I'll try and get better at it. I've recently gone on different fringes so it will be a little bit between updates I promise it will be much better though.

Also, I realize she's injured but she slept a lot and the army medical officer stitched her up while she was unconscious. Actually I forgot about the bullet thing until a way into the chapter and I was a tired to rewrite. So she's just to excited to remember she's in pain.

**Chapter Two: Memories Of the Past**

_Three days later (not that anyone actually mentions that in this chapter for some reason…oops! At least you readers know)_

Stream slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a strange space. It was a den but not a den. The space had a white sheet covered over a small stuck frame.

Stream jumped as the entrance to the den opened and a strange man walked in. Her fear was enhanced when pieces of grey, den like fabric followed her and clung to her skin. She froze and stayed stalk still assessing her situation. The human male took another step toward her and Stream let out a warning growl. The man raised up his hands in a peaceful gesture and stopped moving. This calmed her down slightly but she still didn't move.

The man slowly began to move again and Stream kept her eyes on him as he reached out and grabbed a structure of wood that he sat down in, "Easy, now. We don't want to hurt you. Those are just clothes. It's what humans wear to keep themselves… warm."

Stream tilted her head slightly trying to recall this strange language that the man was speaking. Slowly almost like a waking memory, words sounds began to filter into her mind. Her brain faintly understood what he was talking about and her shoulders relaxed a bit. The man smiled a toothy grin and Stream snarled at him thinking he meant to attack her. The man's face went straight and he didn't smile like that again.

Stream's gaze remained cautious but she didn't do anything. The man relaxed a little but remained tense just in case she tried anything. "My name is Commander Ignatus. Do you remember yours?"

Stream looked at him and searched it for the right words to tell him the information her wanted. However, when she tried to speak her response was in her wolf tongue instead of the man's tongue. The man, Ignatus, frowned and looked at her hoping she would say something he could actually understand but Stream stayed silent not knowing how to switch tongues.

Ignatus sighed in defeat and decided to try another approach on the girl since his first question had had such a positive response, "Do you remember what tribe you're from even?"

Stream nodded but remained silent. Ignatus raised his eyebrows. She understood him at least and that was something, "Are you hungry?"

Stream nodded again, eying him wearily. Ignatus stood up and watched Stream's muscles tightened but when he exited the tent she followed him. That was progress at least.

Stream trailed out of the den space after Ignatus and froze again. There were men everywhere and they had guns. Stream put a hand over her shoulder where the rifle had hit her. The pain was back in the wound like the bullet had never left.

Ignatus glanced over to the girl and saw her quickly retract her hand from her injured shoulder, "Does the wound still hurt?"

Stream shook her head not wanting to let any of these men near her. If they had shot her perhaps they had hurt her pack. Ignatus stepped forward and Stream let out another growl of caution.

"Alright, if you don't want us to look at it then we won't." Ignatus said backing away from the woman once again, "Are you still hungry?"

Stream nodded and watched as men looked toward her, talking about her. Stream listened to the speculations they were making. A lot of them thought she was a +Anima. Stream snorted at their idea. Of course she was. She'd been in her wolf form for such a long time that she'd almost forgotten that she belonged to this world. The world of man not wolf.

Ignatus pulled a chair out for her to sit in and she gave him a puzzled look before mimicking what he'd done in the den space and sat down. Ignatus gave himself an inward grin at the progress she was already making. If he was lucky he might even get her to tell him a little about the Shuros Tribe in a few days.

Ignatus went over to the fire where two officers were roasting a pheasant they'd caught earlier. He took the bird off the roasting stick and placed it onto a plate. The two men grumbled a little and Ignatus snapped at them to deal with it.

From over at the table Stream tilted her head as she watched the scene play out. Even though Ignatus had used words to reprimand his pack, err, men, his movement had still been those of a dominate male.

As Ignatus came back toward her he gave her a tiny smile but made sure not to show his teeth. Stream didn't growl at him this time and he took it as a good sign, "Great lunch item, pheasants."

Stream nodded thinking of how many times she'd eaten pheasants went she was in her wolf form. Ignatus placed a leg on her plate and she immediately took to devouring the leg and thigh in the wolfish manner she was accustom to.

'_Her table manners could use some work.'_ Ignatus thought as he slowly cut his chicken into bite size pieces. Suddenly one of the lieutenant's came rushing over to the table causing Stream to jerk and snarl at him. The lieutenant stopped short and stared at Stream with eyes the size of saucers.

"Yes, lieutenant? Why did you see fit to interrupt us?" Ignatus asked annoyed that the boy had disturbed the girl again. It meant he was going to have to make him calm her down and get her relaxed again before he could ask her anything.

The lieutenant snapped out of his fear and turned toward the commander, "A hunting party of Kim-un-Kur have come down from the village and are asking for your presence."

Stream's ears would have pricked forward if she were in her wolf form. The Kim-un-Kur were her people and they were here.

Ignatus frowned, "Did they say what they wanted?"

"No, they just said they wanted to see you." The lieutenant replied.

Ignatus nodded, "Very well. Best go see what they want."

Ignatus got up and started to follow the lieutenant when he realized that Stream was following him, creating a sort of train. "You can stay here. I'll be back in a little while."

Stream shook her head and Ignatus sighed. How was one supposed to argue another when it was pointless due to the other person only having one answer? The three headed toward the center of the tents to find the hunting party waiting for them.

"Commander Ignatus, we have heard that one of our own people was taken in by you. Is this true?" One of the men asked. He was a middle aged man but he seemed to carry a lot of power about him.

Stream's hopes wavered when she saw that his hair beads were red and not blue like her own. That meant they were Shuros Tribe and she was on the other side of the mountain. Away from her tribe.

Ignatus was irritated that the +Anima woman had followed because now he couldn't deny the fact that they did indeed have her. Ignatus thought quickly of some way to keep the woman here to ask her questions about her people but he had to keep peace with the Kim-un-Kur. Then he saw the different colored beads, one of his informants had told him they were for what tribe you belonged to.

"Yes, Ayru, it is." Ignatus replied.

"Then we say you must you return her to her people." Ayru stated.

Ignatus spoke again, "I will give her back if she recognizes any of you as her tribe."

Ayru face didn't move as he nodded, "Very well."

Ignatus stayed back from Stream but he motioned her to step forward and she complied. Ayru and his hunting party were spreading out so Stream could see all of their faces.

She looked from one to the next not seeing a single face she remembered or had ever seen before. She almost lost hope when the last of the hunters cam into view. He was a tall and well muscled man that carried a bow in his left hand. The moment Stream saw his face she didn't even need to look at his hair beads.

"Upas!" She cried out as she gave an excited yip as ran toward him, jumping onto him and giving him a huge bear hug (no pun intended). Upas stood there shocked for a second.

"Kayii?" he said in disbelief. He thought she'd been captured when their village had been attacked. Then, when he heard no word of her from anyone he'd assumed she was dead. Now here was his best friend's daughter alive and in his arms.

Stream would have hugged Upas tighter if it had been possible. She'd some how forgotten about her family in her years growing up with the wolf pack. Memories of how she'd always been so eager to tag along with Upas and her father and brother whenever they'd go out to do something dangerous came back and she wondered where these memories been all these years, locked way from her.

Tears began to run down her face and she realized forgotten she could cry too. Slowly Stream took her legs down from Upas' waist and she stood on the ground again. Stream kept herself firmly wrapped around Upas' arm for fear that he might disappear into a dream if she let go of him.

"As you can see Commander Ignatus, Kayii clearly knows us." Ayru said with subtle satisfaction of winning a bout against the man.

"Yes, so it seems. She clearly belongs to your tribe." Ignatus said through gritted teeth.

Stream turned back to Ignatus and gave him a beaming smile remembering that she used to smile like that before her village burned. She cleared her throat, chasing away those uncomfortable thoughts and said, "I… I know these people Ignatus. They're a part of my pa-tribe."

Ignatus nodded silently pretending to be happy that she found her people even though he's actually cursing whatever gods are up there for taking away his future informant of Kim-un-Kur tactics.

Ignatus puts on a smile and says, "Very well, if you're sure these men are from your tribe then I gladly give them custody of you."

Stream smiles and says, "Thank you Commander."

Ayru looks over to Ignatus, "Yes, thank you."

Ignatus, never being one to pass up political standings and took the opportunity to remind Ayru just what they'd done for them, "Your welcome Ayru. I hope your leader will take this incident under consideration for our next meeting."

Ayru nodded at the suggestion as he turned to leave, "Perhaps… but not today."

"Of course." Ignatus replied.

Then the Kim-un-Kur hunting party turned and headed back toward the mountain side. Stream looked at the mountain wonder where her pack was and if they were okay. She'd found memories she'd forgotten a long time ago and people she had lost but they were only part of her. She was both wolf and human and in both worlds she'd found people who loved her.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 2. I'm actually already working on chapter three shockingly. If anyone's wondering Stream's age I'll probably tell you next chapter. And Kayii was her human name before she became a wolf and they started calling her Stream.

'Til next chapter then!


End file.
